Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War
by ShadowDaisuke
Summary: Sora x Kairi and Roxas x Namine goodness! Sora and Roxas are called out to war to fight the Dark Keyblade warriors, sounds cheesy but it's serious
1. You're home

**THE KEYBLADE WAR**

Ok, this has Sora x Kairi and Roxas x Namine pairings, but it's not WAFF or FLUFF, for the most part it's serious. And I realize that EVERYONE is going to make a story about the keyblade war, but this is one of the first. Takes place right after Kingdom Heart's ending

Chapter One: You're home

Sora was sitting on his bed, facing the blank wall in his solid white pajamas. His black outfit stood hanging off the chair to his left. He stared blankly at the slowly fading wall, seeming as though the darkness was swallowing his room.

His mother had just stopped her ranting for Sora leaving for 2 years, and finally left him alone.

He hated being alone; it brings back all those painful memories. The darkness would swallow him, and bring back the horrible, painful, memories that tortured him until he found the light.

He looked at his now not gloved hands, curling and un-curling his fingers. "This…this is real." He whispered to himself in the dark.

He looked to the clock on the wall, barely making out it's numbers and signs as it slowly drifted away into darkness.

"It's eleven thirty and I have school tomorrow. I haven't been to school in years." He said as he swung his legs onto the white bed and rested his head on the white pillow then pulled the white covers over his body.

He looked at the ceiling as his vision slowly disintegrated into sleep. Before he fell into his slumber, he managed to say "God, how I hate the darkness…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys!"

"What?"

Tidus stopped in his tracks and rested his hands on his knees as he gasped for breath from the long run he just had done.

"Tidus, what is it! We're gonna be late, again!"

"Shu---shu—shut up…for a second." He said in-between pants.

"For god's sake Tidus what is it!" Selphie exclaimed, making an exaggerated gesture with her arms wildly.

"Sora…Riku…. Kairi…they're back!" Tidus finally managed to say before gasping for more air.

"Huh?" Wakka said, making himself look incredibly stupid.

"God damnit…I said…they're back! Sora and Riku are back!"

"You're joking" Selphie said, crossing her arms, knowing of Tidus' cruel jokes and strange humor.

"God damnit…. they're back, okay! Now let's go to school…I'll show yaw." Tidus said before he started running down the path towards the high school.

"Dis betta not be anoda trick bra."

"Agh! Wakka! Stop being such a stereotype and let's go! We only have… crap! Seven minutes!" Selphie screamed before running down the same path Tidus had.

"Humph…I'm not a stereotype…bruda."

"I don't believe it." One girl said.

"That simply isn't possible!" Another said.

"Man, took ya long enough!" A boy said.

Suddenly, a bright, shining, sword was swung in the air, followed by a red stream of energy following its wake.

"Heheh… sorry guys, but no touchy." Sora said, resting the blade on his shoulder.

"How are you supposed to fight with that thing! It's not even sharp! It's like hitting someone with a lead pipe!" Tidus said grabbing the kingdom key from his hands and started swinging it like a mad man, no energy was following its wake.

Sora stretched out his arm to the side and suddenly a yellow light formed and became more focused making a 4-foot cylinder shaped object before disappearing, the sword magically appearing in it's place and Tidus was left holding air.

"Sorry Tidus, but the keyblade has a really strict security feature." Sora said smiling.

Kairi came up from behind, holding her books. "Hey Sora! Quit showing off the keyblade and c'mon! We have to get to English!" Kairi said wrapping her arm around his and pulling him off, the keyblade shining and disappearing in the process.

"Uh-uh-okay! I'll see you guys later!" Sora said as Kairi dragged him off.

"Kairi! Can't school wait! I mean c'mon I saved the universe, TWICE, and got back OUR world in the meanwhile! Can't I get a break!" Sora whined and they ran, arm in arm down the hallways of the white high school.

"Sora! You came back in the middle of the semester and do you know how much homework I have to do because I was gone for so long! Because of you and your feud with Organization XIII!"

"Hey! I didn't agree to pick fights with people in black! Those situations usually don't turn out well!"

"Heheh, Sora, you're cute when you're pissed." She giggled, she knew that teasing Sora in this kind of way would make him do anything she asked. He became flustered, and before he knew it, Kairi flung him into the classroom, everyone giving him suspicious looks due to his red face, that and the fact that he saved the universe twice.

He took the seat next to Kairi's, Riku came in late, as usual, and took a seat behind Sora, and Selphie sat next to Sora.

As the teacher gave his boring lesson, Sora didn't understand what the hell he was talking about. I mean, he's been gone for two years, only fighting and drinking some weird blue space drinks.

He started to think random thoughts as the teacher was making marks on the chalkboard, how he wanted to just summon his keyblade and just slice the room to pieces.

He took occasional looks at Kairi, who looked back at him and smiled, making him smile as well.

"Sora! Pay attention! Quit flirting with your girlfriend!"

Sora snapped back to attention and everyone started laughing, and he could just tell that Kairi was sinking in her seat from all the accusing stares.

"Hey, teach, is that any way to talk to someone who saved your sorry ass and pretty much every other world in every single universe TWICE! I see a lack of respect and causing me to have a stressful work environment."

Sora could hear girls laughing at his comment.

"Sora, go the principal's office." The teacher said pointing towards the door.

Without moving an inch, without changing his crossed arm on the desk stance, light swirled around his hand for a brief second before the keyblade was summoned once again.

"Go on." Sora smiled. The teacher quickly turned around and continued writing. Sora turned around to see Riku trying to stifle a laugh, the same as Kairi.

Oh yes, when you have the keyblade, it isn't hard to become popular.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora! You're such a jerk!" Kairi laughed as she stood next to Sora at the lunch line.

"I know, wasn't it sexy?" Sora said seductively, licking his lips. Kairi giggled and lightly slapped him. They moved a couple steps forward in the line before stopping again.

"It seems as though you've become the class clown, once again." Kairi said, picking up one of the white plastic cafeteria trays, the same action carried out by Sora a few seconds later.

"Hey, what can I say. I'm a chick magnet." Sora said as he moved a few steps forward, towards the white slop that was supposed to be his mid-day meal.

"Well if you can't pay attention in class, you're gonna get held back and gonna have to be a chick magnet with people two years younger than you are." Kairi said slapping some of the slop on her tray as well.

"Oh puh-leeze, Sora's never gonna get held back, as long as he has that bad-ass sword." Tidus said cutting in-between them, making Sora get mad.

"Hey Tidus."

"What is it Sora?"

"You know they're making a sequel to Broke Back Mountain, I think you can be a stunt double for the sex scene unless you go to the back of the line." (I made that up right now o.o) Sora said slyly pointing with his thumb over his shoulder behind him. Tidus quickly ran to the back.

Sora walked up to Kairi and there was an awkward silence.

…

…

…

…

…

"Cute butt." Sora said smiling, that was before he was elbowed hard in the stomach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meantime, the invisible Roxas and Namine were having their own conversation.

"You know Namine, it's kinda sad." Roxas said as he stood right next to Sora, though no one was able to see him, unless he wanted too.

"What's that Roxas?" Namine said tilting her head.

"Sora and Kairi are in so denial for each other, it just makes me frustrated y'know."

"Heheh, I know what you're saying Roxie."

"Roxie! Hey! Don't call me any cute names 'Namie-chan'" Roxas said in an overly sweet voice

"Ok, Roxie-kun!" Namine giggled. Roxas smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigh.

"Huh. What's wrong Donald?" Goofy said as the duo walked down one of the long hallway's in King Mickey's castle.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that I'm gonna miss Sora."

"Don't worry buddy! We saved the universe and got rid of the heartless! And we can go visit him any time we like if we want to, we just need permission by the king." Goofy said giving Donald several pats on the back.

"I know, but I'm just gonna miss him."

"Hey, we'll go see him soon, don't you worry!"

"I guess so."

(Ugh, I hate Donald and Goofy, not goofy really but Donald, I mean in the game they ALWAYS take the drama out of the situation. I wish you could just fight solo in the game)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"War?"

"Yes, it seems to have been spreading throughout several connected worlds."

"How could this happen." The king rested on the egg-looking chair.

"They call themselves 'Dark Keyblade Warriors', key bearers who have learned the power of the darkness, and the heartless."

"How, how can their be so many warriors!"

"My dear king, there are an infinite number of universe's, you can't expect you and Sora to protect every single world, there are millions of other key bearers, the keyblade coming in different shapes and sizes, powers and forms. Some of the key bearers were bound to their single world, and just happened to be dumb luck, until their world was shrowded by darkness. Their Nobodies joined the army, and they are quickly multiplying and getting far greater in number."

"What are you suggesting we do great Ansem?"

"We create an army."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: How was that, it was my first attempt at Kingdom Hearts fan-fiction and I hope you liked it, I'll be updating a lot, and please review D. Also, if you found something strange with Destiny's Island, and if it resembles something, than good job! You found the secret that will be explained throughout the story!


	2. Emeryx and Happiness

Thanks for reviews :D

CHAPTER TWO: Emeryx and Happiness

"An army? But how?"

Ansem stood up and walked around the overly large room.

"We need soldiers, key bearers, like Sora and Roxas."

"But great Ansem, may I remind you that Sora and Roxas are the same person?"

"It is possible to separate the two."

"Well yes, but, then Sora will only be half, the same as Roxas. Roxas will have half the memories."

"My king, we need to assemble an army in massive numbers, I will find a way for Sora to keep all of his memories while still making Roxas a separate person. Mail the letters to every single world. Then, the key bearer will find it." Ansem said as he walked through the door.

"Ansem…wait!"

The door shut behind Ansem, leaving the white room empty except for Mickey.

He began to write.

The bell rang, although a few seconds before, Sora was already sprinting towards the door, sliding across the white tile.

"Class dismissed." The teacher said, then everyone stood up.

"Heheh…Sora's kinda cute don't you think?" Namine said to Kairi in her mind.

"What? Of course not, he's an idiot."

"With a good heart." Namine said mockingly.

"Namine, leave me alone." Kairi said to herself smiling.

"Oh what's wrong Sora? Don't you want to wait for Kairi?" Roxas said

"What? Why would I want to do that?" Sora said, still running towards the locker bay.

"I dunno, tang I guess."

"What!"

"Oh please, you know you love her!" Roxas laughed.

"Oh right like you don't with Namine!"

Roxas shut up after that.

"Sora!"

"Hey, Riku!" Sora yelled, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he shut the locker door loudly.

"I see you still are always the first one to the locker bay." Riku said narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, well it seems like I always beat you." Sora said giving a slight smile.

They started walking down the hall just as the rush of students flooded the small hallway.

"Well, lately all you've been doing is showing off the keyblade." Riku said looking at Sora's blank hand.

"I know, isn't it awesome." Sora said as he continued walking.

"Hmph." Riku grunted as a reply.

"Hey, agh, Sora! Wait up!" Kairi could be heard behind them in the crowd, she was smashed in-between a countless number of students. She finally got out of there with a good push and ran towards them, throwing the backpack onto her back.

"Man, it's impossible to breathe in there." Kairi said taking in several long breaths.

"Well c'mom, let's go to the island!"

"But, we have to do our homework, remember?" Kairi said, adjusting the backpack to a more comfortable position.

"Screw that! I don't even know what the homework is, I wasn't paying much attention."

"I noticed." Kairi said narrowing her eyes.

"Whoa! Kairi! A little hostile there." Sora said, laughing.

"Let's just go c'mon! We wont be there for more than an hour, so lets go!" Sora said, sprinting down the hallway without waiting for their reply.

"Sigh, Riku, you gonna come with us?" Kairi said, looking at the long haired Riku.

"No, I'm just gonna go home."

"Alright, I'll see you later Riku!" Kairi said running after Sora.

Riku grunted then began stumbling down one of the empty hallways. He clutched his chest with his fist and then slowly fell to his knees.

He started breathing heavily and sweating as well. He put his weight on the building next to him for support.

"Agh……..damnit Axel, you're not coming out!"

"Sora! Stop running so fast!"

"Hahaha! Fatty! You need to lose some weight!" Sora mocked looking over his shoulder as he continued running down the street.

"Agh! Sora! Sometimes you make me so angry!" Kairi yelled as she ran twice as fast as she was and she eventually caught up to him.

"Oh crap!"

"Gotcha!" Kairi yelled playfully as she put her arms forward to grab him.

She leaped at him at great speed and sent them tumbling down the hill they were running next to. They were laughing as they rolled for about thirty seconds before they came to a stop. Kairi landing on top of Sora with her arms pinning his.

It was a very awkward moment. None of them dared to move. Their hair stained by the dirt. Kairi seemed to be getting closer to Sora. Sora's heart started beating and the blood flowed up to his face in an instant. Kairi went in even closer and Sora started to lift his.

Kairi closed her eyes and waited for the loving embrace. Instead, what she got was being rolled over and then hearing manical laughter.

"Hahaha! Got you! Oh man! You were so into that hahaha!" Sora screamed clutching his stomach, Kairi got so mad her hands clenched into fists.

"Agh! Sora! You're such a brat! Like I would ever do that! I was testing you!"

"Well…I wasn't, Kairi-chan." Sora said, right after he instantly dashed to the steep hill and started climbing up.

"Huh……Sora……" Kairi said, blushing madly.

"Heheh, you know you liked it Kairi." Namine teased.

"Oh please, you probably liked it too, being ontop of Roxas!" Kairi shot back in her mental battle.

"What! No I didn't!"

"It's normal Namine, who knows you may even get to be more…intimate later."

"What! What did you say Kairi!"

Kairi giggled (haha all the Kairi haters hate that!) and then chased after Sora once again.

"Emeryx."

"Yes."

Emeryx stood in the center of the dimly lit room, all attention was focused to the spiky black haired boy.

"You shall be assigned…oblivion."

"Yes."

Instantly, a black light shot out of thin air under his hand and then disappeared, pieces of the mist floating up like smoke.

Emeryx looked at the blade they called "oblivion", its key-chain dangling freely in the tainted light.

_How…how could I have become…this?_

"You're role shall be, Squad leader."

"Yes."

"You shall be in control of Squad number seven."

"Yes."

"Many soldiers would be happy to have the position you have just received."

"You seem to forget that you stole all my emotions."

"You may have a point there."

_I'm just the nobody of some random person, a weakling with a weak heart. A weakling that was able to use the keyblade. _

"You are dismissed."

"Yes."

And with that, Emeryx turned around and walked out of the circle of light.

God, how he hated darkness.

Sora and Kairi sat on the sand and let the water touch their bare feet. It was a comfortable silence, as Sora looked out towards the sky, while Kairi would take a few glances at him once in a while.

"Hey, Sora…"

"What is it Kairi?"

"Can you…."

"Yes?"

"Teach me how to fight!" Kairi shot up and clenched her hands into a fist again.

"What?"

"I want you to teach me how to fight?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to keep losing to you, of course!" Kairi laughed.

"Ok, fine, good thing you came to the best."

"Best? You were more of a last resort." Kairi insulted.

"Riku is much better." She said smiling.

That pushed Sora over the edge, she knew that would make him over react.

"What! I'm ten times better than Riku! Everyone knows that! I've beaten him several times! Even in that alternate Twilight Town! He admitted it! Here!"

Sora stretched his arm out and the yellow light shined again as the keyblade appeared once again.

"Here! Take it!" Sora said to her firmly.

She took it with a shaky hand.

"Now! Just try to hit me!" Sora said going into a strange stance.

"Kkkkkyyyaa!" Kairi screamed as she swung the blunt blade at Sora. Sora just took a single step as Kairi kept stumbling forward.

"Hahaha!" Sora laughed.

Kairi used her anger to attack Sora. As she used the momentum of her position, her back to him, and spun around with her arm wrapped around her body before momentum took it's toll and it swung with much power and speed as the blunt side of the weapon struck Sora on the side of the head, red energy marking it's path.

Sora was lifted off his feet and was flipping in mid air, going a good three feet into the air before crashing back down onto the sand. The keyblade disappeared into the mysterious yellow mist once again.

"Oh my god! Sora!"

Kairi instantly ran to him, the tears welling in her eyes

"Sora! Sora! Are you okay! Talk!" Kairi said as she lifted his limp body onto her lap.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed, tearsfalling down her face

Slowly his sapphire eyes opened and looked into hers.

"God damn…" He whispered.

Kairi grinned with tears still in her eyes as she pulled him close and hugged him tightly, getting his arms wrapped around her was his reply.

Emeryx walked down the black halls of the castle. The "Oblivion" was still in his hand, his black hair shifting with each step as it echoed throughout the hall. Several other teenagers dressed in black passed him, without so much as a glance.

_I…I don't remember a time before this. _He thought intently.

"Emeryx!"

"…"

"What's going on! Isn't this awesome! I got Kingdom Key!" He yelled, everyone giving him strange looks.

"Why do you follow me around." Emeryx said, as he continued his walk down the hall towards his dorm.

"Well, we're friends right? We share the same room!" His blonde friend said walking next to him.

"So…kingdom key huh." Emeryx said without even looking at him.

"Yeah! I see that you got a black one! It looks really awesome! What's it's name!"

"Oblivion."

"Wow, that's pretty bad-ass!" He cried happily.

It was at that time they reached the room. Emeryx unlocked it and walked into the small room.

"Staner…"

"Huh, what is it Emeryx."

"With your….personality…..it's strange that you were able to join this army."

"What?"

"It's like…you have…a heart."

"I'm just a nobody! Like all of you! My past self was just 'energetic' they said, well, before they turned him into a heartless that is."

"Well…I'm a squad leader now, so I doubt we'll be seeing each other as often." Emeryx said, slightly happy at that fact.

"Oh hohoho, I highly doubt that. They assigned me as infantry in YOUR squad, they told me your name as 'Squad Leader Emeryx, Squad number seven' so, you're stuck with me." Staner smiled

"I guess I am."

(AN) Wow, I made that chapter really quickly, in less than an hour actually. And I'll explain how Ansem returned later in the story. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll try to review one of your stories :D


	3. Duels, warnings, and romance

Hope you enjoy it :D

CHAPTER THREE: Duels, warnings, and romance

Emeryx was walking through the dark hallway late at night. He couldn't sleep, he was fed up with how everything was going. And tomorrow, he was going to have to lead a bunch of heartless men with no expressions whatsoever. Not that he could complain, he didn't know how to fell right then. All the lights were off and he could barely see where he was going. All this army does is invade a single world where they find the power of the keyblade, travel a vast distance to find it, and capture one key bearer, kill him, turn him into a heartless, kill the heartless, and take the nobody. It was standard protocol.

Emeryx just got through his basic melee training, being the top of his class with a blade. He killed more than a few spare heartless left behind from what the one "true" key bearer had supposevedly done. It was all just fairy tales, things to make people feel happy and secure.

The arrogant bastard probably didn't know what he was doing. Though, its fictious story has spread all throughout this castle. Hallow Bastion.

In a few days they would send a squad up to the next destination to take the key bearers nobody. It's been quiet lately here. All Emeryx has been doing is training for the past couple years, and now, at age 17, he's finally got a role in this god forsaken army. He doesn't remember who he was before he joined the army, his first memory was walking through this big black door into this dark place, with the blank stare of all who follows it's dark path. But it's not like they have a choice.

"Emeryx." A voice called from behind. Emeryx slowly turned around. "Who are you." A man in black, with long silver hair, and what seemed to be a wing walked close to him.

"My name is of no importance."

Emeryx just gave him a blank stare.

"I'm giving you a warning, the king of light is planning to make an army, the likes of yours."

"Do I care…"

"You should. There's a boy named Sora…"

"Wait! You mean the man from the story!" Emeryx said, showing surprise.

"Yes, and he's the next stop on your journey."

"It's not like he'll be able to stand up to an entire army." Emeryx said softly, his face going back to a blank expression.

"No, I highly doubt that, but, the king might take him away to his castle, where all the other Keyblade Warriors are."

"We'll kill him before that."

"The keyblade does not kill, Emeryx, it destroys the heart, turning them into a heartless and thus creating a nobody, such as yourself."

"And you as well."

"Hahahaha, very good, I am also a nobody. Turned into one by, Sora."

"Then he mustn't be challenging." Emeryx said as he turned around and walked to the man's direction.

"I assume that we will never speak again after this." The man said as Emeryx walked past him. Without turning around Emeryx said confidently "Yes. That is my intent." And Emeryx walked home with a lot to think about.

Sora was fine after a few minutes, and he was back to his goofy self.

"Sora! You really had me scared!" Kairi said as they watched the sunset while sitting on the shore.

"Heheh, well, who's fault was hitting me in the head with a blunt object to make you scared?" Sora smiled.

"Who's fault was it to provoke me into almost splitting your head open with a lead like object!"

"….You may have a point there, Kairi."

"I dunno why, but I just got so worked up when I hit you."

"You really don't know why?" Sora smirked.

"No I really don't, would you please tell me keyblade master." Kairi grinned.

"Well, I think you have a thing for me." Sora said, lying down and putting his arms behind his head.

"OH YEAH! OF COURSE! OH I LOVE YOU SORA! LET'S HAVE SEX AND GET MARRIED AND MAYBE WE CAN OWN A LITTLE HOME!" Kairi said laughing, standing up and running in circles while doing a weird dance that made Sora cracking up in laughter.

"I dunno about those last things but I like the first." He laughed.

"Hmph, I bet you do!" She said crossing her arms.

Sora gave her a weird look.

"What?"

"Are you bi-polar or something?" He asked, putting on a serious face. There was another awkward silence.

Kairi couldn't take it anymore and she started laughing so hard she clutched her stomach and stumbled randomly around in the sand.

"Are you retarded as well?" Sora asked, with that same weird look.

"Shut up Sora!" Kairi yelled, but with a happy tone.

"I knew it! You are bi-polar! To bad it doesn't go from sexy to SUPER-SEXY! WHOO! THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!" Sora shouted standing up and raised his fist in the air.

"Ugh, you boys are such hormone filled perverts!"

"Well, then you girls should stop following us around then, but, I guess it's hard to resist my," Sora combed through his hair with his fingers, "charm." He said as he licked his lips again. Kairi giggled once again.

"Ansem, I've sent messengers with the message, from all different galaxies. I told them once they get there, to ask for them to go in their ship to give the messages to other people."

"Very good, King Mickey." Ansem said, his hands concealed in his white robe.

The large door opened and Donald and Goofy came in.

"You wanted to see us, your majesty?" Donald said, standing straight.

"Oh, hello fellas! Yes, can you deliver this message to Sora." The king said, holding out the envelop with the kings seal.

"We get to go to Sora's world!"

"Yep, and do not read the message! It's confidential. And be SURE to bring Sora back here, we'll need him, and Roxas."

"C'mon Goofy! We gotta get to the gummy!"

"Ahyuck (ugh, so annoying), ok Donald!" And with that they were on their way.

"The dark keyblade soldiers, they are close." Ansem said looking out the large window outside of the room.

"What do you mean, Ansem?"

"I mean they've already created their castle."

"Already?"

"Yes, and its in Hollow Bastion."

"You must be kidding." The king said walking up next to Ansem.

"I'm afraid I'm not…"

"We need this operation to go underway immediately…"

Emeryx woke up earlier than Staner. He never really felt tired, it was just orders from our leader to lie down and keep quiet. It seems as though he's still has a heart, tainted by the darkness no doubt.

He swung his legs over his dark blue comforter and jumped down, not using the ladder, of the bunk and landed without making a sound. Today was they day he would meet his squad.

"Staner, get up, we have to leave immediately." Emeryx said in an even tone, taking off his dark t-shirt and put on his robe.

"Ah man, Emeryx, how do ya get up so early, and not drowsy." Staner yawned, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Sad, these robes look just like the robes of those from the pitiful Organization XIII.

Emeryx slid the one-piece suit over his body and put on his black loafer shoes, zipped up the suit, and he was ready to go.

Staner was having trouble putting on his socks.

Emeryx opened the door and looked over his shoulder to say "I'll meet you at the Squad Seven area in the training center."

"No! Wait up Emeryx! I'll be done in a sec!"

With that, Emeryx shut the door.

"Hello soldiers! Today is the day that you will meet your squad mates! As you know, it is our duty to sanitize the worlds, from the arrogant fools they call "key weilders". But we! We are different! We have the knowledge to police them! And make them safe!"

_By killing them and taking their Nobodies, because Nobodies don't think about what they're doing. _Emeryx thought blankly.

"Today! We shall continue our training! You will spar! 1 on 1 in your squad of six! Squad leaders, try to keep order."

There was a total of fifty squads. And Emeryx got lucky number seven.

"Your areas will be marked with your squad's color pattern!"

Brown-Green-Brown, what a bunch of ugly colors.

"Dismissed!" Our leader shouted before turning around and walking through the door, two guards walking behind him.

"Ok, follow me." Emeryx said as he walked to his marked color pattern, which shot up on segments of the floor in the HUGE room.

When they got there, it was Donnie against Sandson. The red energy of the two blades, floated in the air like silk as the two spared expertly. The sparks of the blades clashing into each other illuminating the dark tile underneath in the dimly lit room.

All around him he could see other clashes of light from the blades. The sound was deafening. Soon it was over, Donnie knocked Sandson's keyblade out of his hand sending it flying into the air, Donnie caught it and formed an X with the two blades across Sandson's neck.

"Alright Donnie you win." Sandson said calmly.

"That was cool! C'mon Emeryx! Me and you! Let's see who's better!" Staner said with great enthusiasm. It was going to be an easy fight.

Sandson's blade shined in Donnie's hand before it whisped away into it's white light and the same white light appearing in his hand with the blade transported to Sandson's hand.

Emeryx stepped into the greenish brown circle of light, and they keyblade Oblivion automatically appeared in my hand with a black lightning. The same effect for Staner's keyblade.

Emeryx twirled the blade without using my hand or fingers several times before stopping with a _Shink _sound and pointing the sword right at Staner.

"Come, Staner, maybe you have improved."

"HYA!" Staner screamed as he rushed at Emeryx, both hands on the blade, parallel to his body. He raised his kingdom key high above his head before coming at him. With one hand, Emeryx twisted his hand and lifted his arm up the two blades crashing into each other and forming a 't' from the perpendicular blades. Emeryx was holding the sword with one hand, and could see Staner was using all of his strength, his face turning red with the amount of power he was trying to use on me.

"This is already over." Emeryx said quietly.

Emeryx lifted by blade up, making the tip of his blade (the thing that makes it look like a key) clash into his tip, locking the two together before using a lot of his strength to knock it up, sending his arms flying over his head into the air.

Emeryx spun on one foot 180 degrees before delivering a kick to his stomach, making him take many steps back and his keyblade falling to the ground. Emeryx ran at him, he was about 6 feet away from me, after he gained enough speed, he leaped into the air, going 3 feet into the air before coming down in a vertical slash, black energy forming the path that the slash had took.

Staner was shot back and lied sprawled out over the tile, a bit of blood trickling down out of his mouth, staining the already blood soaked ground.

My keyblade disappeared and so did his which lay on the ground with no master.

"I'm done." Emeryx said before he stepped over Staner's body and let the other two members of his squad enter the ring while he dragged his body out of the battle area. Staner was taking large breath and seemed to be losing consciousness.

"When you're awake, I'll be happy to listen to your rants of our duel." He said, and shockingly, smiled, as Staner's eyes closed from the shear amount of damage he took from that one slash.

"Kairi."

"Yeah?"

"I think we should go now, the suns already down and I'm freezing." Sora said, standing up, his body was incredibly stiff from not moving.

"Sure."

Sora helped her up, grabbing her warm hand and lifting her up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Kairi said, he could tell she was happy.

"Of course."

She walked up to him, and the lightly kissed his cheek. Afterwards it immediately warmed up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sora-kun."

"R-Right." Sora said as he watched her walk off the beach, and go onto one of the bridges, the one closest to her house.

Sora touched the side of his face where Kairi had kissed him, feeling the incredibly warm flesh.

"Nice." Roxas said, the translucent image of Roxas forming out of nothing in front of Sora.

"Yeah…"

AN: HOPEFULLY you understood what was going on in the duel between Staner and Emeryx, it's hard to write sword fights lol. Also, I've been getting many complaints of people saying that Sora was OOC, but, he's trying to be friendly and become popular at his school, he'll change back. And, one reviewer was confused about the whole Riku and Axel thing. Think about it, Riku was in the realm of darkness for a LONG time, and lost his body to Ansem's nobody, causing RIKU to become a heartless, thus creating a nobody, Axel. That would totally explain Roxas and Axel's relationship (I mean, before Roxas totally kicked Axel's ass), don't they seem like Sora and Riku? I don't know, I could be wrong, it's just my theory. :P. And Anon, Emeryx has the oblivion because there is more than ONE oblivion. How could Sora have 2 keyblades? Because there are more than one! lol


	4. True FeelingsFollowing New Heart

The duel in the last chapter was screwed up, I fixed it, but FF net keeps screwing it up! It takes place in third person; I was thinking about the other fanfictions I wrote where I was taking it from the main characters perspective o.O

CHAPTER FOUR: True Feelings and Following Your New Heart

Sora sat in his chair, his keyblade in hand, admiring all of the little details on the hilt. He held it up to the light to see it glisten.

"How many people and things have I killed with this." He said quietly to himself. He swung the keyblade to the side, seeing the red path that it took floating in the air before disappearing into nothingness.

"If the world's are safe again, then how come I still have the keyblade?" He asked himself.

_"Who said that it was over?"_

"Well, I assumed, you know sense I-"

_"You assumed that the heartless are gone because you defeated Xehanort? The heartless may be gone, but what about Nobodies."_

"What do you mean 'what about the Nobodies' Roxas!"

_"I'm saying that think about all the people who died and turned into a heartless! Where are their nobodies! Nobodies aren't exactly heartless, Sora."_

"Well, they come from heartless, right?"

_"No, no they don't. They come from the person who was turned into a heartless! The body just doesn't just disappear, it stays and becomes someone without a heart, neither in the dark or the light."_

"You know a lot about this, don't you."

_"It's hard not to, sense I am your nobody."_

"That's true."

"Staner, Staner get up." Emeryx said shaking the 16-year-old boy.

"Ugh…man…what happened?"

"I beat you, that's what happened. I can't believe that you actually passed with that amateur technique."

"Well, I can admit that I'm not exactly a master swords man like yourself, Emeryx."

Emeryx, for once, smiled.

Emeryx held out his hand, and Staner grabbed it, and pulled Staner up.

"You need more training."

"Yeah…I guess I do." Staner said scratching his head.

"Squad, that's enough sparring for today. We've had enough." Emeryx won all 6 duels he had, with everyone from his squad, only being hit once, in the forearm, he could already feel a dark bruise forming.

The team of six walked across the room, seeing other members of the army nursing their wounds, and trying to stop the bleeding.

_How can they treat us this way? Every single member in this army was hard to find. We've trained for seven hours, isn't that enough for you, general?_

The thought of his leader made him angry. Oblivion disappeared from his hand, along with Staner's 'Kingdom Key'.

"You know, Emeryx, you're really good. You could probably hold your own against Leader."

"I doubt that."

"I'm serious, I got my ass whopped back there. I was just trying to have fun, y'know?" Emeryx stopped in his tracks.

"Nobodies, don't have fun." Emeryx whispered before he continued walking.

"Staner, I think you still have your heart."

"What?"

With that, Emeryx spun around, summoned his Oblivion keyblade, and stabbed Staner in the chest.

Darkness formed around Staner's chest, black and darkness swallowed parts of his body mercilessly.

"How..How'd you know!"

"You lack cruelty, the thing all of us nobodies have. And you lack skill, because you think that it's a waste of time to train, unlike us Nobodies, who don't think about anything, we just do what we are told."

"Now…give me your heart." Emeryx said as he shoved the sword deeper through his chest, going right through him, darkness swirling on his back now too.

"No…No…You wont have my heart, you bastard!" Staner said as he grabbed the blade and gasped for breath.

"I need it more than you!" Emeryx screamed, shoving the entire blade through him, darkness spilling out onto his hands as it desperately searched for his heart. The hilt touched his stomach and after a few seconds, Staner became limp and started to be completely swallowed by darkness. That's when Emeryx saw it.

The heart came out slowly and started floating up. He quickly grabbed it, seeing it glowing (it's not a real heart, with all the blood, it's the one from kingdom hearts from when you see hearts floating up into the air like the 1000 heartless fight).

He slowly squeezed it, seeing Staner's body falling onto the ground, the stationary blade slicing through him as he fell.

The heart glowed even brighter than disappeared into his hand. Nothing seemed to happen. That was, until Emeryx started to grow. All these emotions that he'd never experienced were coming to mind, a white outline formed around him and he finally understood the treason that this army was doing. The darkness around Staner disappeared, and he became a dusk. He wasn't a keyblade master. That would explain why he was so bad in the training, he was issued a keyblade, he wasn't destined to have one. Then a heartless formed, a shadow. Emeryx took them both out in a single, horizontal slash.

"Now…Now I can leave this awful place."

The next day, Sora and Kairi met on their walk to school.

"Hey, Kairi!" Sora called out as he ran to her when he saw her in front of him.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled, waving. He finally caught up to her.

"What's goin' on?" He said, smiling.

"Nothing much." She said, remembering yesterday's events, becoming flushed.

"That's so typical of a teenager." Sora beamed and crossed his arms.

"Humph, well you're one too!" Kairi replied.

"A sexy one at that." Sora said, striking a pose to make Kairi giggle.

He loved it when she laughed.

"Oops! I dropped my books, clumsy me, I just don't know right from wrong." Kairi said, dropping her books and started to bend over in front of Sora.

Sora started bursting out in laughter. Kairi smiled, she never acted this way to anyone else.

She stood up, and to her surprise, Sora helped her pick up the books. "Here." He said smiling a broad smile. Kairi nervously took the books.

"Th-Thanks." She said, turning her face away from him, which was as red as her hair.

"Kairi, let's go." Sora smiled, waiting for Kairi to turn around before walking to school.

They walked in silence for about ten minutes, Kairi wasn't sure how to act around him anymore.

"Sora."

"Hm?"

Kairi bit her lower lip.

"Nothing, never mind."

"Heheh, alright." Sora said as he looked at her with a caring face.

Another three minutes of being silent.

"Agh! Damnit Sora! You say that I'm bi-polar, but you have two split personalities! You're usually just cocky, flirting, and usually annoying! And sometimes your just so sweet, like this, and it's pissing me off!" Kairi said, shooting her arms up into the air, her books falling to the ground once again.

Sora smirked.

"So, which side do you love better?" Sora said slyly, crossing his arms.

"What!"

"C'mon, you know you love me, just admit it." Sora said, getting dangerously close to Kairi.

"N-No I don't!" Kairi said, blushing once again and turning away, only for Sora's gloved hand to touch her cheek and gently pull her towards him.

"Heheh…you're blushing Kairi-chan." He whispered smiling a broad smile.

"Wha-! Bu-! I-!" Kairi stuttered, captivated by his boyish charm.

"Well…do you Kairi-kun?" Sora whispered softly.

"I…..I…." Kairi said, looking down, her blush now covering her entire face.

"I….I….do…" Kairi said looking away and biting her lip.

Sora stood back and put his hands on his hips and smiled once again.

"What!" Kairi shot back.

"It's funny, you were so nervous!" Sora laughed.

"Agh! Shut up, Sora!" Kairi said, punching him in the chest slightly playfully.

"What? There was no reason to be nervous Kairi-kun." He said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Why's that!"

"I've seen you looking at me from afar, I know that you've been flirting with me, but you never realized that I've been watching you for what seems like forever with the same gaze that you have for me." Sora said, a light shade of crimson crossing his face.

"I love you, Kairi." Sora said looking up at her and staring into her eyes. Before she could react, she was enveloped in a big warm bear-hug from Sora.

"S-Sora."

"Sshh." Sora said, resting his head on hers.

"AAAWWWWW! THAT'S SO CUTE!"

"What the fu--!" Sora exclaimed, pulling away from Kairi so fast that he nearly tripped over a rock.

"Oh god! I just want to scrape out my eyes! It was too gay! AAGHHH!" Tidus shouted, falling to the ground kicking and screaming.

"Jesus, it's about time." Riku said from the back.

"Wh-What's going on!" Kairi managed to find the words to say.

"We've came to tell you that school was canceled today. But we came and found you about to do the things that happens in the videos under my dad's bed." Tidus said laughing his ass off.

Sora returned to his 'cool' self, and crossed his arms.

"Whatever, everyone knows that Tidus is hot for Selphie."

"WHAT!" The two shouted out at the same time.

"And of course everyone knows that that girl Ritsuko from class totally loves Riku-kun over there." (if small chibi-looking thought bubbles of Riku could for above their heads, it would show a two frame animation of Riku dancing and about two inches tall with two small circles for eyes and a big anime smile, I just wanted to let the Riku fangirls picture that, hell, that'd make me even smiled :D)

"Well…yeah…I guess."

"SOO ANYWAYS!" Kairi yelled moving her arms back and fourth.

"Why's school canceled?" She asked, taking away the conversation she just had with Sora.

"Flood, main water pipe was cut somehow. Probably someone with a very strong object." Tidus said, narrowing his eyes at Sora.

"Whoah-Whoah-Whoah! You think I did that! Well I couldn't have done it because I was up all night planning to do that tonight!" Sora rebutled.

"That…makes sense." Selphie said, scared.

"Well, I really don't care how it happened, just as long as we don't have to go to school today." Tidus replied, putting his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, and today's the perfect day for Sora and Kairi to go on their first date!" Selphie squealed girlishly.

"What?" Sora said, not paying attention.

"YOU GUYS WILL BE SO KAWII!"

"Selphie calm down, you're not reviewing a yaoi fan-fiction." Tidus said, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, I just have these URGES to start using a single Japanese word in every sentence!" Selphie squealed again.

"I'm…gonna go." Kairi said, feeling uncomfortable around them.

"Where?" Asked Selphie.

"Beach…Sora…you…wanna come over?" Kairi said, using all of her might to try and block out the image of Selphie screaming in the sidelines. Sora was shocked at her boldness.

"S-Sure! I'd love too!" He exclaimed while he walked up next to her.

"Yeah I'd bet you do." Tidus whispered as he passed by.

"Oh yeah, and promise not to video tape slash stalk us, Selphie, you should really just stick to Tidus."

"WHAT!" They both again screamed. Sora and Kairi laughed together as they walked down the road.

"Sora…"

"Hm?"

"This isn't a joke…right?" Kairi asked, looking at Sora in the eyes.

"Of course not." Sora said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her towards him to give her a one handed hug.

"It's just that…all those times when we were younger, I've always had a cruse on you." Kairi said looking away.

"Hey, don't be nervous, I was the same way when I was around you. I was always kinda jealous when you'd hang out with Riku instead of me."

"I felt the same way when your attention was on Riku…" Kairi admitted.

"Why, you thought I was gay? Like in those yaoi fanfictions on the internet?"

"Heheh, yeah." Kairi smiled, brushing her hair with her long fingers

Meanwhile, Roxas and Namine were feeling the same way.

"Heheh, aren't they cute?" Namine asked, her invisible form walking right next to Kairi.

"I guess." Roxas said as he walked next to Namine.

"Heheh, Roxie, you try to act like a bad-boy don't you, heheh." Namine giggled, flashing him a smile.

"What makes you think I'm not?" Roxas said, giving her a sly look.

"Heheh, you act just like Sora sometimes." Namine giggled.

"Well, I am half of Sora." Roxas said, walking with his hands behind his head.

"I'm half of Kairi you know!" Namine said randomly, almost in a pleading voice.

"…yes….yes you are…Namie-chan."

"Oh Roxie-kun, giving me pet names now, that's so cute!" Namine squealed, wrapping her arms around him abruptly.

"Whoah! Agh! Stop! You're choking me!" Roxas pretended.

"You'll just be my big spiky-haired teddy bear! Wont you Roxie!" She smiled, snuggling his chest.

"What….what do you do with your teddy bears and I'll see if I will be your lil teddy bear." Roxas smiled.

"Lots." Namine smiled, her one piece white dress being lightly lifted and moving in the light breeze.

Namine grabbed Roxas' shoulders and pulled him down and kissed his cheek, immediately afterwards it turned a shade of crimson.

"Na-Namine." Roxas said in disbelief. Namine giggled again before giggled, her cheeks turning a cute pink before her form slowly disappeared.

"What do you think Roxas and Namine are doing right now?" Kairi asked, walking very close to Sora.

"Having adult situations, probably." Sora said, wrapping his arms around his own head.

"It's probably only Roxas. Namine is an innocent child."

"I dunno, years in a castle all alone. You probably want satisfaction…you know what I mean, you do it all the time with the telephone."

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Kairi groaned as she pretened to make overly exaggerated gestures, coughing and sputtering comically.

"Stop me when I'm wrong." Sora smirked.

Emeryx had a wave of emotions hit him all of a sudden as he walked down the hall. "Oh god…" He said between gasps. He leaned against the wall and slumped down, his hand clutching his chest.

"I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for it to be like this!" Emeryx bent over and was trying to fight back the splitting pain.

_You didn't ask for this, you took it for this. _

"Shut up! Just shut up!" He screamed in darkness that seemed to surround him.

Flashes of light flashed infront of his vision and he was suddenly in another foreign land.

"What the…hell."

All around him were stranded keyblades…the only pathway between them was in a X. Thousands of them as far as the eye can see, gray mist floating in the sky. He walked up to the closest one in front of him, it had the same form as Staner's keyblade, the one they called the Kingdom Key.

He grabbed the rusty handle and pulled the blade out of the earth, the dirt-stained blade shined in the orange sunlight that shone behind Emeryx.

Then, two other people in identical armor walked next to him, looked at eachother for a brief second, and reached down and grabbed the keyblades infront of them. Something must be special about these if they're in the middle of this keyblade graveyard.

Emeryx continued to look around the strange place, his grip tightening around the rough handle. After a few seconds, one of the strange people turned to him.

"Emeryx…the weilder of the fourth true blade."

"Just what are you talking about." Emeryx mumbled, his newly found heart not disturbing his attitude.

"These are copies of these four blades that you see now, they're clones of four." The bright, shining, orange soldier turned. "Bring the four together to change the fate of all hearts."

"And what would that be." Emeryx started to sweat, he never experienced the feeling of 'fear' before.

"That would be Kingdom Hearts, with that, you can create or destroy anything."

"And to get Kingdom Hearts, I need all four keys."

"Correct."

"Three 'true' key bearers have the three keys I need to get to kingdom hearts."

"Correct."

"How do I find them?"

"Follow your heart."

"Ugh! I'm so bored!" Sora complained as he flopped down onto the white sand.

"Agh! It's only twelve thirty! I'm so bored!" He stretched out in the sunlight, letting him bathe in light.

"Quit your complaining." Kairi said, annoyed at Sora complaining at so much random crap.

"Is it really that bad to be with me for two hours?" She crossed her arms as she sat down next to him. Sora got up and supported himself with his forearms.

"And what would happen if I said yes?" He asked, putting on his dumb face.

"Then you're keyblade will never get to see my keyhole." She narrowed her eyes at him, letting his hormones take over to let her bend him to her will.

"Then no, no it's not that bad to stay with you." Sora said immediately, falling back down to the warm sand.

"Hey you two! What'cha up to!" Selphie squealed as she sprinted down the beach.

"Ugh…she's so frggin' annoying…" Kairi whispered.

"I know…" Sora whispered back.

"Selphie, go back to Tidus, we want to be alone right now." Sora said in a stern voice.

"I'll have you know, that Tidus is an illiterate dumbass who can barely eat, much less care for someone else!" Selphie screamed, face becoming flushed.

Sora backed up a few feet. "Allrriigghhttt.."

Selphie sighed, "Kairi, why did you have to end up with….**him**!" Yuffie screamed once again, pointing to Sora who was petrified with fright.

"Huh? Sora? I dunno." Kairi mumbled, wishing she would just go away. Instead, Selphie just sat down next to her and started talking inconstantly about stuff she really didn't care about.

"And so I says to him I says…"

"Oh my god! Shut up! Just shut the hell up! God!" Sora screamed, standing up and whipping his arms into the air.

"Don't talk to a lady that way!" Yuffie replied angrily, standing up and moving close to Sora.

"Lady! I don't see how a sixteen year old, cronic masturbator is a lady!"

Kairi started laughing.

"Kair-chan! Why are you taking HIS side! Aren't we friends!" Selphie cried.

"Uh…..yeah." Kairi stalled.

"What was that pause for!" Selphie's eyes started to well with tears.

"Victory is mine…" Sora whispered happily.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS KAIRI! NOW ALL YOU DO IS HANG OUT WITH SORA!"

"ALL I do? It's been two hours sense I last talked to you!"

With that, Selphie ran crying, face in her hands.

"What a little whiner…" Sora said, smiling.

"Yep, I hate her too." Kairi laughed.

(Stupid Selphie, she has no friends…slut)

I'm so sorry for all that romance! I really don't like writing that stuff, but I just want to get that out of the way before Sora goes…..oh, right, I can't say. Also, I got a PM saying that he/she didn't like my character Emeryx because she doesn't know what he looks like. And that's how I want it, I want the reader to create their own image of him. And I just had to get some sterotypes of yaoi fangirls in there, because when I look at Selphie I just want to hit her!


End file.
